inheritancefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg gebruiker:Glaedr
Logo and Favicon http://images.wikia.com/inheritance/images/f/fd/Wiki-notext.pngHi! I've made a textless logo and I was wondering whether you'd prefer to use that or the English version (since the textless version would probably be a better substitute for until perhaps a Dutch version can be made due to the fact that no foreign languages are involved)? Also, feel free to use the Favicon at w:c:inheritance:Image:Favicon.ico. :) G.He(Talk!) 29 jul 2007 18:45 (UTC) Protection Hi. I'd like you to read over Wikia:Protection and Wikia:Help:Main Page and reconsider the full protection of Hoofdpagina. Full protection prevents any edits from all non-sysop users and is likely to prevent constructive modifications, especially since this wiki has just started. The English Inherwiki Main Page, which is made up of several templates, is only semi-protected from editing while most of the templates it draws content from are not protected at all. Semi-protection prevents both unregistered and newly registered users from editing, and it has proven to be sufficient enough. It's been almost two years since the creation of the English Inheriwiki, and very little vandalism took place. Any vandalism to the Main Page can quickly be reverted or rolled back, since every modification is stored in the page history. Since this wiki is pretty new, I believe that no protection or just semi-protection should be enough. Since Hoofdpagina probably won't need to be moved, move protection may be further restricted if you feel the need to. Thank you! :) G.He(Talk!) 29 jul 2007 23:10 (UTC) :Hi Glaedr, congratulations on this new Wikia you started and good luck! :I saw that you had fully protected the main page, and then GHe loosened up your protection and you reverted him. This wiki is very new, so it's unlikely that the main page will get vandalized. Please read through Wikia's protection policy and consider changing the protection level to semiprotection. Protecting the main page without a reason is considered very harmful in general as it prevents all kinds of constructive edits to the page. And protecting a page just because it's the main page is not a valid reason. As a matter of fact, protecting the main page without a good reason is a common mistake - please don't make it! :Of course, this doesn't mean that you cannot protect the main page ever. Protection can and should be done if the page is being repeteadly vandalized from multiple IP addresses/user accounts. However, I'm sure that a semi-protection is enough for now considering that the main page hasn't been vandalized - page protection shouldn't be used as a pre-emptive method of preventing vandalism. Semi-protection prevents very new users editing the page, as well as anonymous users. Logged-in users who have a bit older account can still edit the main page. :Best wishes with your new wiki! --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 30 jul 2007 20:21 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi. Do you mind if I add interlanguage links to the recent changes and content page footers? On Speciaal:Recentchanges, there would be a box that says: Andere talen *English *Español *Suomi and the content page footer would look something like: Deze pagina is het laatst bewerkt op . Talen: English (en) | Español (es) | Suomi (fi) | Nederlands (nl) with the links linking to their respective Main Page. Thanks! G.He(Talk!) 30 jul 2007 15:58 (UTC) Not at all, Thank you! --Glaedr 10 sep 2008 19:43 (UTC) Scripts I also have a few useful scripts, such as changing the "pagina" tab on the Main Page to say "hoofdpagina" (in the useskin=monobook&uselang=nl}} Monobook skin). I can add it if you want. :) G.He(Talk!) 30 jul 2007 16:46 (UTC) Dutch Simply go to , and change en - English to nl - Nederlands :) G.He(Talk!) 30 jul 2007 19:21 (UTC) Re: Skin The default should now be set to monobook. G.He(Talk!) 9 aug 2007 03:19 (UTC) Re: You can talk to them via their talk page. It would be User talk:The user's IP. GHe (Talk) 20 sep 2007 22:54 (UTC)